rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
DoTheSafetyDance
}} DoTheSafetyDance, formerly JudeLazyboi, is a semi-active OTer and OT chatroom user. DoTheSafetyDance's activity fluctuates and does not have an estimated time as to when he comes and goes. Having been sarcastically engaged and involved in many empty-minded disputes within the OT Chatrooms made him a meme-orable patron and once-moderator. His Tumblr account is fleenz, and his Twitter account is febreenz. ROBLOX Background JudeLazyboi was created on the summer afternoon of June 15, 2010 on the vast land known as the Cyberwebs, also known as the Internet, on the sorta-famous computer build-and-play game known as ROBLOX. While playing famous RPGs and war-based games, JudeLazyboi befriended many children surrounding his youthful age. About a year later, when My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gained popularity, JudeLazyboi started to use the forums; primarily Off Topic. JLB was presumed to be 12 years old at the time, so his maturity levels were as expected for once socially isolated boys his age. His abhorrent yet typical behaviour on OT engendered many warnings and bans on his part. He was type II poison banned & post wiped on December 31st, 2011. Following many other inadequate deletions, JudeLazyboi discovered ot_chatroom5 (the current chatroom during its time) in March 2012. He has been a prominent user of the currently necro-dweller chatroom community since. It was rumoured that he was (or pretended to be) a brony, as he wore a Pinkie Pie T-shirt in place of his standard PWN stamp. DoTheSafetyDance Sick of the repetitive bans, JudeLazyboi has been partially remiss. On May 14, 2012, young boy Jude creates the iconic DoTheSafetyDance account in appreciation to the famous new wave song The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats. During mid-2012 through mid-2013, DTSD has only been banned a few times and started to become a lot less active due to a stunning development in his once dark and lonely life. He became active again for a couple of months when this all ended. All mopey and stuff. As of the second half of 2013, DoTheSafetyDance has been actively using Skype and leading his own Skype calls with a dysfunctional group of ROBLOX and OT chatroom regulars with LongWardenenerNeth until 2015. DoTheSafetyDance's fame has fluctuated over time as he slowly incorporates himself with the world beyond the front door. However, because of this, his maturity and conversational skills have improved significantly. He receives general acclaim from his fellow forum posters and chatroom users. He is rarely seen in any user-opinion lists due to his nigh-infamy, but he is normally considered a favourite when noticed by senpai. Personal Life Not much is known about this young man's real world. Michael "The Fleenz" was born in the Midwest in 1999. He was a military brat for twelve years, and knew many people from across the United States. As of 2013 he lived in Savannah, Georgia and then moved further north to central Virginia. Rumours suggested that he had a girlfriend who lives in another state. OT Chatrooms DoTheSafetyDance first joined the OT chatroom during the spring of 2012, at the measly fetal age of 9 years and 52 months. He's been an integral member since. DoTheSafetyDance maintained many friendships from OT chatroom, including ones with LongWardenerNeth, Petrikov, Chalklet, TheManeSix, ztothez123, Blokstormy014, and Miuto. DoTheSafetyDance uses the alias "utente" and almost always types in the colour blue. Quotes * "by 'fun' i hope you mean boogying down and making friends" ''- DoTheSafetyDance on phoniex's reference. * ''"0/me" - DoTheSafetyDance rating Meowstics' hotness. * "[ Content Deleted ]" ''- wise words from DoTheSafetyDance as JudeLazyboi in 2011. * ''"kinkshaming is my kink. a nightmare for both sides" - one of DoTheSafetyDance's Twitter statuses. * "like the most exciting thing that happened today was me eating wendy's chicken nuggets" - one of DoTheSafetyDance's Twitter statuses. Trivia *DoTheSafetyDance always wears a hat. *It is a possibility that his favourite colours are blue and purple, as those are the main colours on his blog. Most of his virtual clothing consists of those colours as well. *DoTheSafetyDance's first name is Michael. *DoTheSafetyDance has accumulated over 11,100 posts from deleted accounts. Category:OTer Category:OTers Category:Ot'ers Category:OT Chatrooms